Batman (DC Animated Movie Universe)
History Justice League: War Batman first appeared aiding Green Lantern in a fight against one of Darkseid's minions, a Parademon. The creature then attempts to escape, but Batman grapples onto it and manages to hang on while it flies through Gotham. They end up on a rooftop, where the heroes are interrupted by the Gotham Police. They make a quick getaway and continue to chase the Parademon into the sewer. There, the creature attempts to plant some sort of bomb. Once the heroes' presences are detected, it self-destructs, but the bomb remains intact. Batman and Green Lantern then take the bomb, and head to Metropolis, where they plan to interrogate Superman to see if he knows anything about it. After going to Metropolis, the two catch up to, Superman who is seen as a blur crashing into buildings. He finally settles in an abandoned one, where Green Lantern goes charging in, only to be seen moments later flying out of the building after being struck by Superman. The Man of Steel then zooms outside where he pins down Batman. The Dark Knight escapes and engages Superman. Despite Batman's best efforts, Superman is unharmed by any of his attacks or devices. Green Lantern then recovers and engages the Man of Steel. Angry, Superman attacks Batman and Green Lantern. In order to protect themselves, Green Lantern creates a ball of energy around himself and Batman, but Superman then sends them flying with a series of punches. After penetrating the ball, Superman zooms toward Batman and Green Lantern as though he was about to deliver the final blow, but Batman manages to say "Clark", stopping the Kryptonian, and talk him down. The three then realize they are on the same side and once again dive into the sewer. The three then journey to an abandoned building a few blocks away from the Daily Planet, where the analyze the bomb. Batman then states that the bombs were strategically planted, and that there is the potential of a full-scale invasion. Green Lantern then disregards the idea. However, within moments, the box “activates” and opens a portal, a horde of Parademons swarming out attacking the heroes. The three then battle against them furiously. However, Superman mysteriously leaves, leaving Batman and Green Lantern fighting against them alone. Green Lantern and Batman manage to finish of the rest of the Parademons, and soon meet up with the Flash. However, more Parademons show up, but as they brace to take them on, Wonder Woman comes and defeats them all. Superman rejoins the team and Cyborg and Shazam show up. Cyborg tells the team of the plan that Darkseid has for the world, and as soon as he finishes explaining, Darkseid appears with a large army of Parademons. The seven heroes then attack the Parademons. Green Lantern attempts to take down Darkseid himself, but quickly fails. In the heat of the action, Darkseid fires his Omega Beams, one at Flash and the other at Superman. Flash manages to evade it, but Superman takes the blow and is incapacitated. He is then captured by Parademons and taken to Apokolips, the planet that Darkseid rules over. Green Lantern is then severely injured by Darkseid, having his arm broken by the powerful being. Darkseid then teleports away from the group, creating a large explosion. After emerging from the carnage, Green Lantern attempts to go after Superman, but Batman tells him to stay and keep the team together. Batman then disguises himself and allows a Parademon to capture him and take him to Apokolips to save Superman. While at Apokolips, Batman escapes from the Parademon and removes his disguise. He then sees where Superman is being taken over through Darkseid’s brainwashing under the control of Desaad (Darkseid’s right hand man). Batman stops Desaad, but Parademons arrive and attack Batman. Batman defeats them, however, a brainwashed Superman kills Desaad and goes ballistic on Batman. Superman and Batman then return through the portal the others managed to create in his absence and manage to force Darkseid inside the portal, banishing him from Earth. Shortly afterward, they are met with the applause of a group of civilians admiring their heroism. Later, they all make it to the White House where they are honored by the President of the United States. While the President talks, Green Lantern states to the others that they are not friends nor a team, but Batman tells him to cooperate, stating that acting as if it were so would keep the police off Batman and the Air Force off Lantern. At the end, Shazam states that the teams name is the "Super Seven", much to the embarrassment and disappointment of the rest of the team. Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox At an unspecified time, the Flash had used the Speed Force to travel back in time to prevent his mother Nora's murder on his birthday. However, his reckless performance of this caused a paradox through temporal distortions, preventing the origins of the Justice League, resulting in darker paths and circumstances for all of them (namely Superman held captive by the government on account of landing in Metropolis as opposed to Kansas, Atlantis and the Amazons waging global war lead by King Arthur Curry and Queen Diana due to an affair between them leading to Queen Mera's death). Bruce himself was shot dead by Joe Chill, and the trauma caused his father and mother to become Batman and the Joker respectively. With help from the older Batman and Cyborg, Barry attempted to put an end to the war, and after confronting his nemesis Professor Zoom who had instigated his desire to change reality, he was killed by Thomas Wayne, who gave Barry a letter. Barry managed to run back in time and stopped himself from causing the paradox, but in doing so ended up creating a new timeline. Despite this, he retained his memories of the paradox timeline. By this point, Darkseid's invasion had already occurred and been repelled by the Justice League, and Flash visited Batman in the Batcave while he was doing maintenance on his utility belt to discuss this. Flash was baffled he'd remembered everything, namely the small things like his mother's upbringing, and reasoned it was a temporal aftereffect, but Batman remarked it may have been a gift. Remembering this, Barry handed Bruce the letter his alternate father had written, and Bruce was surprisingly brought to tears by it, thanking Barry and calling him "one hell of a messenger." Son of Batman A short time after the events of Justice League War, Batman is seen once again in Gotham fighting against Killer Croc. Although the dark knight is overwhelmed by the criminal, he is aided by Talia al Ghul, who later takes him aboard a ship to inform him of important events. Bruce learns from Talia that Ra's al Ghul is dead, and that Deathstroke is seeking to take over the league of assassins. He is then introduced to his son, Damian. Bruce takes Damian back to Wayne Manor, where Damian meets Alfred Pennyworth. The next day, Bruce begins his morning commute to work with the surprise that Damian is using his swordsmanship against the shrubs in the yard. He admires his talent, and then leaves. Soon, however, Bruce would come to terms with how smart his son actually is, when he finds that he not only got in to Wayne Enterprises, but also got into Bruce's office and hacked into the Batcave. Bruce, angry and shocked, sends Damian home with Alfred. Later, Bruce would take a trip to Arkham Asylum, where he would interrogate Killer Crock. Batman then heads to an abandoned building to do some more investigating. He would then be attacked by a giant Man-Bat (which appeared to be a Gorilla.) Shortly afterward, Bruce would receive a message from Nightwing that he had met a boy that claimed to be his son Later, back in the Batcave, Batman would scold Damian for attempting to kill one of Ra's old henchmen. Batman then would allow Damian to take up the mantel of Robin, and aid him while he went to meet up with James Gordon. They would then head to Gotham Coliseum, where they would encounter Deathstroke's troupes and manage to free Dr. Lamstrong, a scientist that Deathstroke abducted. Back in the Batcave, Dr. Lamstrong would tell them that he was doing work for Ra's while he was still alive. It was called "Operation: Airstrike" and the goal was to transform human beings into Humanlike-Bats called "Man-Bats". They would also learn that Deathstroke his holding the doctors wife and daughter captive. After giving them a description of there whereabouts, Damian tells them that he recognizes the location, and that it was a place his Grandfather would go to. Batman takes Damian to his grandfather's compound, where they rescue the daughter and the wife. However, the daughter then secretly hands Damian a video message that she tells him not to reveal to Batman. He then sneaks off the next day and Bruce doesn't know where he is. However, he finds him with the help of Nightwing, and discovers he is on an Oil Rig near the coast of the United Kingdom. Batman infiltrates the Rig, and finds Damian chasing after Deathstroke in a secret underwater section of the Rig, as-well a injured Talia. Bruce puts Talia in the Lazarus pit and she manages to heal from her injuries. After meeting up with Damian, who has managed to take down Deathstroke (but not kill). The three then escape from the Rig before it is destroyed by water-leaking in. Later, Batman bids farewell to Talia, who lets Damian stay with him. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Nightwing and Robin Batman vs Robin Batman: Bad Blood Justice League vs Teen Titans As the Justice League battle their signature villains, Batman is seen taking on Solomon Grundy. After defeating their enemies, Weather Wizard is possessed by a demon. Despite Batman's order's, Robin attacks, destroying the demon's possession and leaving the Justice League with no answers to who they were up against. Batman sends Damian off to live with the Teen Titans in the hopes that he will learn the value of teamwork. In the meantime, Batman begins investigating the mysterious demon that possessed Weather Wizard. Another demon possesses Clark Kent during his date night with Diana. Batman arrives and protects Diana with a piece of kryptonite. He interrogates the possessed Clark and finds out that they are after a certain girl. Raven. The Justice League arrive at Titan's Tower and order the Titans to hand Raven over to them only to find out that they have all been set up by Trigon's demons. As the demons begin to take possession of the Justice League, Batman is able to stop his possessor by injecting himself with nerve toxin that was made specifically for Bane. The effect of the toxin, however, takes Batman out of the fight. After the Titans have saved the day, Batman and the rest of the League congratulate the team on their hard work. Justice League Dark The Death of Superman Batman was present at Powers and Abilities Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Indomitable Will * Interrogation * Intimidation * Investigation * Marksmanship * Martial Arts * Peak Human Condition * Prestidigitation * Throwing * Disguise * Genius Level Intellect * Business Management * Driving Notes * This version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of the DC Animated Movie Universe and is an adaptation of Bruce Wayne/Batman. The original character was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane and first appeared in Detective Comics ''#27. * '''Batman' was voiced by Jason O'Mara and Kevin Conroy. Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Characters